A fanfiction nobody asked for
by edgelord69
Summary: In which a random OC that I made gets transported Death Note (I know original). Rated T for swears
1. Chapter 1

**_a/n If you get a notification for this, it's not an update. I have just edited it as it was a mess._**

* * *

 _I tilt my head back and look up to the dark night sky. It was things like this that I missed- the cool air and the tranquil atmosphere surrounding me in a warm blanket. It felt like home._

* * *

I couldn't concentrate. At that specific moment I was surrounded by numerous scrunched up pieces of paper that I had thrown aside in frustration. Numerous broken pencils were scattered over my beaten up desk- a sign of my anger.

I wasn't necessarily angry at anything in particular- well maybe my English professor for signing us such a _ridiculous_ topic. How the hell was I supposed to explain the art of literature? The topic he had picked was so vague that there was no way I could even try to explain anything. I wasn't even majoring in English Literature. I had gone to the University to learn how to be a bloody doctor not the recite Act 3 of Romeo and Juliet.

I groaned my head hitting my desk with a loud thump. I should have dropped the class when I had had a chance. I let out another loud groan, I wouldn't be able to drop the class until the end of the term.

"Can you try to die a little more quietly," I narrowed my eyes at my blue haired roommate and in the most emotionless voice say:

"Woe is me,"

"... did you learn that in English Lit?"

My blue haired roommate-who's name was Blu, by the way- yelped as a lead pencil smacked her in the middle of her forehead.

I then repeat, not being able to find any energy in me to assemble a full sentence.

"Woe is me."

* * *

"-AND DON'T FORGET MY BEN AND JERRIES ICE CREAM THE-

"-THE COOKIES AND CREAM ONE I KNOW," I rolled my eyes and slam our apartment door shut.

"Bloody hell," I muttered. And indeed that was what it was.

"Bloody hell," I repeated again, staring down at the bloody corpse in front of my leather clad feet.

"It got blood on shoes. That's gonna take forever to get out,"

Trust me to be more concerned about my shoes than the body strewn on the floor.

"Just another Saturday night,"

* * *

Where the fuck am I? Did Allie put my mattress on the lake again?

"Fuck you Allie," I said hoarsely.

There's a moment of silence before it was broken.

"Who's Allie?"

"Who the fuck are you?!" I sprung up like a...uh a spring? And jolted to my feet.

"I believe I asked first," The...thing said, it was merely a bright light.

"Bloody hell," I whispered, "Are you the ghost from A Christmas Carol?" The light looked at me in confusion and opened her his it's mouth to say something, when a thought occurred to me.

"Am I dead?!"

"Well in a way yes,"

"I _am_ dead,"

"Not necessarily," the thing said.

"What do mean _'not necessarily'_ I'm fucking dead!"

"If you let me explain-"

"-Explain what? I'm fucking dead!"

"Wow you're worse than the last one," The thing muttered. It shook it's head-if it had one that is- and produced something out of thin air. It pulled it's arm out and lobbed it at my head.

"Holy shi-"

* * *

The light- who, if you looked close enough was actually a tall blonde haired guy, sighed as he saw the body of the girl disappear. it really was getting tiresome doing this every 100 years, he just wanted to enjoy his afterlife in peace.

* * *

Our main character- who's name I forgot to mention (it's Suzy by the way) - jerked awake and proceeds to cough loudly.

She flailed her arms around in attempt to stay balanced, though I'm honestly puzzled how someone can manage to fall over _sat down._

In the most ungracrful manner she-

* * *

I heaved myself up gracefully (ignore the narrator, she-for some reason i cant fathom- hates me) and proceed to yawn into my hand.

I can't belive I feel asleep in the middle of the bloody alley- my withdrawl of sugar must have taken a bigger toll on me than I thought.

I bounce on my feet and look around the dirty alley and reach for my phone once I find it. I can't believe no one stole it.

I press a button on the side of the phone and it lights up.

 _9:28am_

My eyes flick bellow the time absently before flickering back in surprise.

 _August 28th 2003_

 _..._

 _2003_

 _ **2003?!**_

"Bloody hell,"

* * *

Meanwhile as Suzy is freaking out the blonde haired dude from earlier:

"Shit wrong universe,"

He then proceeds to pull out a- I don't even know what the fuck that thing is supposed to be- and throws it carelessly behind him.

* * *

Suzy is in the middle of freaking out when something comes out of the sky, hits her on the head and knocks her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

When one is hit in the head with a heavy rock one expects to have a killer headache.

Unfortunately for me, I have never dealt well with any type of pain no matter how minuscule. Like that one time when I stubbed my toe and proceeded to fall on the floor and cry for 5 minutes. It wasn't a very prideful moment. The roaring laughs from Blu was enough to paint my face a startling shade of red.

I stood up on shaky feet and squinted my eyes against the abnormally bright sunlight before noticing the projectile that wasn't actually a rock. It was a...thing. A round black thing that was slowly unravelling into a what…?

A cat?

" 'Sup."

A _talking_ cat?

"He threw a cat at me?"

The cat thing merely looked at me unimpressed.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" A voice said. I grumbled and turned away from the stupid cat that was still staring at me.

"What?,"

"Ma'am…ma'am!" The Man continued to shout.

"What?!" I shouted back, annoyance clear in my voice.

 _'Does he have some mental illness? Why is he shouting at my unconscious body I'm right in front of him…'_

"You fucking idiot."

I stared in shock as the man approached the other me on the ground, still calling out as if I would answer him.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I whispered.

" You really are quite slow aren't you."

" You!" I shouted, my finger violently pointing at the black cat, suddenly remembering that it was there, " What the hell did that angel guy do to me?"

The cat continued to mutter to itself just like how Blu would when she would complain about something before sighing in irritation.

"Just hurry up and wake up, I'll explain when you're not sprawled out on the floor like an idiot"

"Well I would wake if I knew how to you fucking twat. It's not like I want to be on the floor in an alleyway. It's not exactly on my bucket list. Why don't you find a way to wake me up its your fau-"

I blinked and suddenly I was staring upwards at the old man's face. He flinched backwards in surprise, eyes widening.

"...yo," I said, awkwardly waving at him from my position on the floor, " well it was nice talking to you!"

I quickly rose to my feet and lightly jogged out of the alleyway, only to stop suddenly when i realised that everyone around me was Asian.

"W-where am I?" I stuttered. People glanced at me as they walked past, their faces twisting into an expression that screamed 'what the fuck is she doing?'

"Japan," The little twat had strolled up casually beside me, it's tail waving lazily in the air without a care as if I hadn't just been miraculously transported all the way to Japan from England.

"I'm surprised that's the first thing you noticed," The cat said, which prompted me to look around and figure out what he was talking about. It took me far too long but when I saw it I couldn't unsee it.

Everything was animated. Like everything. The leaves on the trees. Buildings. People. Everything.

The longer I concentrated the harder it was to keep seeing my animated surroundings. It faded back into normal life when the cat interrupted my intense staring session.

"I guess it's quite hard to see it on the first time. The others said the same thing," the cat sighed and began walking down the street. I hurried after it before I could lose it in the crowd.

 _'I'm dreaming aren't I? But it feels way too real to be a dream_

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Nope. I'll let Eli explain. Just go into the cafe and look for the idiot with the blue hair."

I stopped and stared awkwardly down at the cat. I was going to take orders from a talking cat. Maybe I was dreaming. Yeah I was dreaming no reason to start freaking out absolutely no reason everything was fine fine fine great awesome-

 _'wait, others?'_

Before I could ask the question that had suddenly struck me the cat sprinted away and disappeared into the crowd. I swallowed and turned back to the cafés door and stepped in.

It was a small cosy place with only a few people dotted around the room, sipping on steaming coffees or eating small cakes. It was easy to find the bright head of blue hair amongst the many browns and blacks, but the shade of blue seemed awfully familiar…

Blu glanced up from the mug she had been staring deep into like it had the secrets of the universe and noticed me standing in shock by the entrance. Her bright red lips tilted upwards into a hesitant smile and she raised her hand to give me a small wave.

 _'what the hell'_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

I turned and walked straight back outside into the crowd of people, my mind reeling. I had barely gotten a few feet before Blu had latched herself to my arm.

"Just hear me out for a second. Suze. Suzy. Suzy. Suuuuuuuuzzzzzzyyyy."

We must've looked ridiculous. A tall blue haired girl hanging off a short red haired girls arm. The short girl dragging her through the streets like she weighed nothing.

A moment of silence passed before Blu brought out the big guns.

"Susan Boyle, if you don't stop this second I'll spit on your new shoes!"

I stopped and wrestled Blu off of my arm before she could get any closer to my shoes.

"Would you like to explain what the hell is happening then?"

"I was gonna explain that to you. Why did you walk out?" She replied, brushing the dust from her clothes.

I paused for a second,"the author made me do it. She doesn't really know where she is going with this story," Blu stared at me like I was crazy.

"Okay then," Blu cleared her throat and beamed at me, "welcome to Death Note!"

…

' _what'_

"Why aren't you saying anything," Blu said the smile slowly fading from her face.

I raised my hand and pressed it to her forehead. I then pressed my hand to my forehead.

' _Maybe we're sick. Or like a shared hallucination? Is that even a thing?'_

The longer I replayed Blu's words in my head the less ridiculous it sounded. I was somehow in Japan. That guy from earlier had basically told me I was dead. I had met a talking cat.

Blu was still babbling excitedly as I took my phone out and looked at the date. The year was the same as when I had looked at it earlier, but the month had changed.

December 19th 2003.

Death Note started in the same year didn't it?

"Why the hell are we in an anime?!"

line break

"So you, an omnipotent spirit, sent me to a fictional world to help save L because you're tired of your favourite characters dying. But you the omnipotent being, for some reason, cannot save her own favourite character without outside help," I said for the only purpose of explaining it to you.

"That's pretty much it," Blu-Eli or whatever her real name is- shifted in her chair and looked down into the cup of coffee. She _definitely_ hadn't told me everything.

"What about the cat then? And that weird angel guy that threw the cat at me"

"Oh, Jiji? Jiji's here as like moral support I guess. And Dan's the angel guy. I blackmailed him into helping me."

"Okaaaaay...um so can I go home now?" I asked hesitantly. My best friend was literally a God. I wasn't going to get on her bad side.

Blu blinked at me in surprise.

"Home?" She asked, like the idea of me not wanting to help had never crossed her mind. She laughed nervously and clutched at the red mug with both hands, "about that…"

"One blueberry muffin and two chocolate milkshakes," The waiter waltzed up to the table and placed down our order before dashing off to take another tables order.

I stared at her, expecting her to carry on and when she just stared back at me I kicked her in the shin.

"OW! What the fu-"

"Explain," I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into the seat.

"...you can't go back. At least not until you save L or live through the whole manga."

"I hate you. Can we just hurry up with the story. I feel like we've been talking for years,"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:any review would be appreciated. It'll give me motivation to write more chapters :)**

 **Mission: pose for the camera**

' _the closer you are to him the easier it'll be to save him. It doesn't matter if it positive attention'_

* * *

 **You're on your own.**

Blu threw a small black notebook towards me and I floundered around in an attempt to catch it. Before I could ask what it was for she launched into her explanation with a flurry of hand movements and excited smiles.

"I'm not allowed to directly interfere with this universe-something about abuse of power or whatever so you're here to help me and i know you never finished watching the anime, but I have a good feeling that you'll be able to save him. You're the smartest one out of all the others. The notebook is so you can plan what you want to do in order to save L. I know I know smart right.? I'll have to go soon before anybody notices i'm here, but take this also," She hastily placed down a small silver pendant onto the table,"If you die or are dying press this. It'll only work once cause that's all I could bargain for. Dan's really stubborn. Also keep Jiji, he'll help even if he doesn't want to," She placed an aggravated Jiji next to the pendant.

I blinked overwhelmed with her barrage of words.

"You're leaving me here? By myself." I said slowly. She nodded.

"I can visit you, but it would be risky,"

"Hasn't stopped you before," Muttered Jiji.

"But I have no idea what I'm doing. You can't just leave me in a fictional world!"

"You'll be fiiiiiiine," She waved her hand in a casual manner, "You have plot armour,"

"Plot arm-," Blu's watch beeped loudly cutting me off. She frowned at.

"Time's up. I'll see you later. Jiji will explain anything I missed," She grinned widely and just...poofed out of existence. Gone. Just like that.

I looked around the cafe. Nobody had noticed.

I sighed and cradled my head in my hands. I looked up at Jiji.

"Your owner's an asshole,"

* * *

The apartment was a small place with horrid pale green walls with a thick layer of dust on everything. The walls were paper thin and the neighbours were loud, but it was still habitable. For a girl and a cat it was big enough.

Blu was gone. Jiji had disappeared somewhere. I was by myself in the small living room with nothing but the pendant and notebook in my possession.

I slipped the pendant over my head and let the cold chain rest against my neck. Hopefully I wouldn't need it. I then flipped open the notebook to the first page.

 _december_ _20th-Bus hijacking._

 _december 27th-Raye Penber dies._

The dates went on and on, notes scribbled next to them telling me when and where these events would happen. I huffed. At least my life was getting a little interesting.

It was the 19th and the sun was already setting. The bus jacking would take place early in the morning, but I still had enough time to figure out what I should do. Should i prevent Light seeing Penbers' badge or should I just leave it.

I came to a conclusion hours later. it was well into the night or i guess morning when i decided.

Blu wouldn't be very happy. She had liked Penber when we watched the anime.

* * *

I looked around the bus in search for a vacant seat. I didn't even have to look at Jiji to know how annoyed he was. he was sighing and constantly adjusting himself on my shoulder. His longs whiskers tickled against my cheeks and his claws were digging a little too deeply into my shoulder. He didn't want to be here either.

Neither of us wanted to get on a bus with a murderer and a shinigami. Neither of us were particularly happy about being in the crossfire of a maniac with a gun either, but Blu's notes in the notebook were adamant.

We sat at the back of the bus, Jiji perched on the seat next to me.

"Stay low. We don't wanna attract any attention," I whispered. I adjusted the face mask slightly. The bus was slowly filling up with people, but the back was fairly empty so nobody would hear me. Jiji didn't reply to me and just rested his head on the seat.

' _Rude'_

The next few minutes were spent with me listening to Blu's Ipod and Jiji relaxing on the seat next to me until the bus stopped again. He stepped on, a girl standing close beside him and behind him was Ryuk. I barely managed to not gasp in shock. His hulking figure cast dark shadows over Light and the girl, but his voice was worse. It grated at my ears. He looked out of place in all of his animated glory, but I refrained from looking at him any longer. If he noticed me I would be screwed.

The FBI agent was behind them, but his presence wasn't very intriguing when compared to a mass murderer and a god of death

I tilted my hat down and slid further down in my seat. The sat two seats in front of me, but their presence was still enough to put me on edge.

I nervously waited for the bus to stop again and when it did I jumped up from my seat and walked to the front. The man began to get on. I glanced at the gun in his hand and sighed in resigned annoyance as he raised the gun to my head and began to shout.

' _who knew being in an amine would be so tedious'_

He dragged me back onto the bus and I watched Jiji with disdain when he leapt out of the bus. He sauntered away from the doors with pleased smirk on his face.

The plan was to become a hostage but I wasn't exactly excited about it. There was a gun pressed to my head for fucks sake.

I was barely listening to what he was shouting; too preoccupied with the sudden thought of how easily I could die right now. What if his finger slipped? What if he dragged me out into the traffic with him and I was bulldozed by a truck that would splatter my guts everywhere? What if-

"Ow!" I yelped. The guy had suddenly thrust the guns nozzle into my neck. That was definitely gonna bruise. The passengers visibly startled at my sudden shout. I side eyed him to see if he had seen Light yet. Nope. Hadn't even glanced at him.

Light tried to drop the paper more obviously and I watched with faint amusement at his irritated expression. It seemed to work this time as the gun guy began to wave his gun in Light's general direction. I had completely blocked out his screaming at this point. A headache was already forming

I missed the exact moment he saw Ryuk, but it was made obvious to me when I suddenly found myself on the floor with a screaming man above me. I huffed and attempted to rise only to throw myself back down when he began to shoot.

Ryuk was laughing. No, cackling. That shit was gonna haunt my dreams.

The whole thing didn't last very long thankfully. My only real purpose here was to put myself on L's radar. To make myself seem useful. I just wished it happened without me ending up with a bruised face.

I rose quickly and left the bus along with the other passengers. I didn't want to give anyone the chance to talk to me. Outside people were gathering along with eager reporters crowding around the scene. Their heavy cameras were clenched tightly in their grasp and filming the entire thing. Perfect.

I kept my head down, but purposefully walked in the background of the shot. He would only find me if he was looking. All I had to do was wait.


End file.
